100 Questions
by Lilythium
Summary: A questionnaire about their relationship filled out by our wonderful Lavi and Kanda! LaviYuu. Yaoi. Crack. Kinda of pointless. Translated from a Chinese fic.


Author's Note: Okay, this story isn't by me; I'm just translating it into English. It was originally a Chinese fic, I originally wanted to post a link on here but for some reason won't let me, but if you want to read the original, you can find it on fantasia's fic recs for Lavi/Kanda.

Disclaimer: I do not own Man or the contents of the story, I only own credits to the translation.

100 Questions

**1. Your name?**

Lavi: Lavi

Kanda: Kanda Yuu

**2. Age?**

Lavi: The glorious and fruitful age of 18! But is smaller than Yuu by 2 months!

Kanda: 18

**3. Gender?**

Lavi: Guy!!!!

Kanda: Male.

**4. Describe you're personality.**

Lavi: I'm an ultra good person!!!!!!

Kanda: ……How would I know?!?! (Who doesn't know their own personality?)

**5. Describe you're partner's personality**

Lavi: Cold and a little bit stubborn (Only a little???) Kind of emotionless, Makes everyone around him afraid, but is sometimes really cute and makes my heart flutter.

Kanda: Idiot plus retard.

Lavi: What?!?! How could you say that?!?!?

Kanda: It's the truth.

**6. When did you first meet each other? Describe the setting.**

Kanda: I'm not sure, somewhere in the order.

Lavi: It was in the order. When I first saw Yuu, I felt super happy; Yuu back then was just so adorable! He didn't even know how to speak English... mnn!

Kanda: ….next…..question… (Hand still covering Lavi's mouth and sending death glares.)

**7. What was you're first impression of your partner?**

Lavi: …phew... (Just escaped Kanda's claw of death) Okay...so… at the time I thought Yuu was a super pretty and attractive Asian girl, beautiful like an angel!! After a while I found out he was a guy and it made me upset for a while (tear.)

Kanda: A perverted orange haired rabbit!! And he keeps on annoying me to no end and even wanted to hold my hand! (Angry)

**8. What do you like about the other person?**

Lavi: All of YUU!!!

Kanda: I'm not even sure I like him……

**9. What do you dislike about the other person?**

Lavi: How could I dislike Yuu!!! I love him to no end!!!

Kanda: If I really disliked him that much, he'd be dead.

Lavi: Yuu… (Crying tears of joy…)

**10. Do you trust your partner?**

Lavi: Of course.

Kanda: Che.

**11. What do you call your partner?**

Lavi: Don't you hear me call him a lot? Right Yuu-chan?

Kanda: Shut up! (Attacks Lavi) I normally call him Lavi, but enjoys calling him the perverted orange haired rabbit.

Lavi: What?!?

**12. What do you want your partner to call you?**

Lavi: Whatever makes Yuu happy!

Kanda: Che.

**13. Describe you're partner as an animal.**

Lavi: Kanda would be an elegant black cat.

Kanda: Perverted rabbit. (Is it just me or does Kanda have personal 'experiences' with the 'perverted rabbit?) (Gets killed)

**14. What would you give the other person as a present?**

Lavi: I'd give Yuu my eternal love and I'll make sure Yuu will be very, very happy!

Kanda: I'd rather die than receive that present! (Kicks Lavi) (Oh but Yuu-kun, you didn't answer the question!!)

**15. What would you want to receive as a present?**  
Lavi: Yuu!!

Kanda: Rabbit killing kit.

**16. What about the other person are you unsatisfied about?**

Lavi: How could I be unsatisfied? But to be truthful every time we xxx Yuu should be more relaxed and not so fussy….

Kanda: GO DIE!!! (Draws Mugen and chops at Lavi)

Lavi: Hehe…. I was only joking…… hehe…….. please don't be angry, don't be angry…hehe.

**17. What problems do you have?**  
Lavi: I don't have any problems unless you consider being 'in love' a problem.

Kanda: Hn.

**18. What problems does your partner have?**

Lavi: How can Yuu have any problems?

Kanda: His stupid personality.

**19. What does your partner do (Including problems) that makes you unhappy?**

Lavi: There isn't anything like that.

Kanda: Every thing he does makes me pissed.

**20. What do you do (including problems) that make your partner unhappy?**

Lavi: There isn't anything like that!!

Kanda: LA-VI!!

Lavi: Fine. I know I'm wrong (pouts)

**21. How far has your relationship gone?**

Lavi: What do you think?

Kanda:…….

**22. Where did you go as a first date?**

Lavi: Can't tell you, it's a secret.

Kanda: Ditto.

**23. What was the mood like at the time?**

Lavi: I already told you it's a secret!

Kanda: ………

**24. What did you feel about the person at the time?**

Lavi: Don't even mention it, I almost kissed Yuu.

Kanda: I wanted to chop him up.

**25. What's the most common place you go for dates?**

Lavi: Yuu's room! Hehehehehehe.

Kanda: Shut up!!

**26. What would you prepare for your partner's birthday?**

Lavi: A huge party!!

Kanda: Wouldn't bother.

Lavi: Wuuuuuuuuuu (Tears.)

**27. Who first asked the other out?**

Lavi: Of course it was me! Yuu's too shy of course he wouldn't say it.

Kanda: Hn.

**28. How much do you like the other person?**

Lavi: I can't express how much I like Yuu with words!

Kanda: Can I say I don't like him?

**29. So do you love your partner?**

Lavi: Of course I do! Why else would I annoy him everyday?!

Kanda: (Head down + blush)

**30. What does your partner say that makes you unable to refuse?**

Lavi: I would agree to everything Yuu says.

Kanda: Then stay off my bed for a month!

Lavi: What?! Don't say that!!

**31. If you suspect your partner is cheating on you what would you do?**

Lavi: That is impossible! I trust Yuu!

Kanda: He wouldn't dare to cheat on me.

**32. Would you forgive the other person if they cheated on you?**

Lavi: I already said that's impossible!  
Kanda: He doesn't have the guts to cheat on me.

**33. If your partner was late one hour for your date, what would you do?**

Lavi: I would keep waiting, Yuu always keeps his promises.

Kanda: I would also keep waiting.

**34. Which body part do you like the most on the other person?**

Lavi: Everything about you but if I really had to pick something, it would be his eyes, they're the color of the midnight sky.

Kanda: Lavi's eyes, there's something special about them.

**35. What emotions do your partner show that you find attractive?**

Lavi: Any emotion.

Kanda: …………. When he's serious in battle.

**36. What does the other person do that makes your heart race?**

Lavi: When Yuu's dominate.

Kanda: He's always whispering lovey dovey stuff in my ear and holding me tightly.

**37. Would you lie to your partner? Are you prone to lying?**

Lavi: I would never lie to Yuu. Although I did once when I was hurt so Yuu wouldn't worry about me.

Kanda: And then I didn't want to see him for nearly a month.

Lavi: But Yuu still came and took care of me, and I was so happy that I almost forgot I was still hurt.

**38. What do you guys do that makes you the most happy?**

Lavi: When I'm sharing a bed with Yuu! (Laughs)

Kanda: Mega-blush.

**39. Do you guys ever fight?**

Lavi: Of course!

Kanda: Yes.

**40. What do you guys fight about?**

Lavi: Just about everything, but to other people they're all pretty much worthless topics.

Kanda: Ditto.

**41. So how do you make up after words?**

Lavi: Well, I always apologize first, because I absolutely can't stand being away with Yuu for very long.

Yuu: Che.

**42. Would you still like to be lovers in your next life?**

Lavi: Definitely, I want to be with Yuu forever!

Kanda: ….. I guess….. if there was really such a thing as reincarnations**……**

**43. When do you feel that you are being loved?**

Lavi: When Yuu if worried for me, happy for me, sad for me, angry at me, simply put it, whenever Yuu's caring for me.

Kanda: All the time ………

**44. When do you feel that your partner does not love you anymore?**

Lavi: Weird, what's with these questions? Are they purposely trying to wreck our relationship?

Kanda: When Lavi goes off staring at pretty girls and just kind of ditches me.

**45. How do you express your feelings?**

Lavi: Through actions and words… mostly words though.

Kanda: ……actions.

**46. Use a flower to describe your partner.**

Lavi: A rose, or lilies.

Kanda: Sunflower

**47. Are you hiding anything from the other person?**

Lavi: Nope.

Kanda: There shouldn't be anything, other than the thing about 'that person'.

**48. What sort of circumstances do you guys have?**

Kanda: What do you mean?

Lavi: What don't know what you're asking but I know that I like people older than me and Yuu is 2 months older than me. (You're not answering the question!)  
Kanda: Go die!!

**49. Is your relationship public or private?**

Kanda: Everyone should know about it.

Lavi: It's been public ever since I asked Yuu out; I sort of made a fuss around the order.

**50. Do you think your love for each other will last forever?**

Lavi: I definitely will, even if Yuu didn't love me anymore I will still stay by his side forever.

Kanda: It probably will, I know Lavi would probably always stick by me.

**51. So who's seme and who's uke?**

Lavi: SEME!!!!!

Kanda: Ugh…… (Can't think of something to say.)

**52. How did you guys decide who was seme?**

Lavi: We didn't really decide, it just happened naturally.

Kanda: ……………………….

**53. Do you like your position right now?**

Lavi: Of course!

Kanda: ……………….stop asking………

**54. Where did you first have xxx?**

Lavi: In a forest near the order, but after that it's always been in Yuu's room, he's afraid of being seen.

Kanda: Stop asking!! (Flips table)

**55. What were your emotions at the time?**

Lavi: Excited and high.

Kanda: I wanted to kill him.

**56. What did your partner look like at the time?**

Lavi: Yuu cried, and I was a little heartbroken but it was still really beautiful.

Kanda: A perverted, sick-minded rabbit.

**57. What was the first thing you said to you partner the morning after?**

Lavi: "Good morning Yuu!" and then I embraced him tightly!  
Kanda: I didn't want to say one single thing at the time, it was a nightmare.

**58. How many times do you guys have xxx a week?**

Lavi: Hey! That's a secret!

Kanda: Then what about all the questions before this? (Glares at Lavi)

**59. In an ideal situation, how many times would you like to have xxx per week?**

Lavi: As much as possible!

Kanda: I don't ever want to do it!

**60. What do you think of xxx?**

Lavi: Fulfilling and enjoyable.

Kanda: Hell.

**61. Where are you most sensitive?**

Lavi: That's a secret!

Kanda: Same here.

**62. Where is your partner most sensitive?**

Lavi: I don't think there's a spot on Yuu that's not sensitive.

Kanda: Shut up!

**63. How would you describe your partner during xxx using 1 sentence?**

Lavi: Beautiful and touching, fragile as if a newborn animal.

Kanda: A perverted rabbit on drugs.

**64. In general, do you like xxx?**

Lavi: Yes, it proves that Yuu loves me.

Kanda: Not really…. Doing this sort of thing completely contradicts with my pride.

**65. For the most part where do you guys have xxx?**

Lavi: Mine or Yuu's room.

Kanda: Ditto.

**66. Where would you like to have xxx?**

Lavi: Komui's office, Allen's room…

Kanda: I don't want to do it anywhere else.

**67. Do you normally shower before or after xxx?**

Lavi: both.

Kanda: ………….

**68. Do you guys have any rules during xxx?**

Lavi: Do you want the small unimportant ones or the big, last a lifetime, ones?

Kanda: Is there any use in these things?

**69. Have you had xxx with anyone other than you're lover?**

Lavi: Nope.

Kanda: I don't think that could happen…

**70. Do you agree with the saying "If I can't have his/her heart, then at least I can have his/her body?**

Lavi: Disagree, what use is Yuu's body if I can't have his heart?

Kanda: Disagree.

**71. What would you do if your partner got forced into bed?**

Lavi: That sort of thing won't happen to Yuu, unless Allen somehow tricks Yuu into bed, if that happens, I will definitely kill Allen.

Kanda: That percentage of that happening is 0%.

**72. Are you ever embarrassed before or after xxx?**

Lavi: I wouldn't be embarrassed.

Kanda: I probably am most of the time.

**73. If I good friend said to you "I'm really lonely, so just for one night could you…" and then goes on to request xxx, how would you react?**

Lavi: Immediately refuse.

Kanda: I would probably kill that person.

Lavi: WHA!!!

**74. Do you think you are good at xxx?**

Lavi: Of course, I am always studying for Yuu!!

Kanda: …go die.

**75. Do you think your partner tries to be good at xxx?**

Lavi: I don't think Kanda does…

Kanda: Hell knows where he learns those techniques.

**76. What do you want your partner to say during xxx?**

Lavi: Name.

Kanda: Name.

**77. What expressions does your partner make during xxx that you really like?**

Lavi: Any expression Yuu has is attractive!!

Kanda:………………

**78. Do you ever want to have xxx with someone other than your partner?**

Lavi: Nope, I only want Yuu.

Kanda: No.

**79. Do you have any interest in BDSM?**

Lavi: A little bit, but I'm afraid that I'll hurt Yuu.

Kanda: None.

**80. What would you do if your partner no longer needed your body?**

Lavi: I would probably first think about what I did wrong.

Kanda: That's a good thing.

**81. What are your thoughts on rape?**

Lavi/Kanda: Disgusting and immoral!

**82. What is painful about xxx?**

Lavi: There's nothing painful about xxx!

Kanda: I get feel like a woman.

**83. Where would you feel most excited about having xxx?**

Lavi: Love rival's bedroom.

Kanda: Uh…………….

**84. Has the uke ever initiated sexual activity?**

Lavi: Yes, there was this once when I was hurt and Yuu voluntarily kissed me.

Kanda: ………………………………..

**85. What was the seme's reaction?**

Lavi: I felt like I was in heaven!

Kanda: He had the expression of an idiot……….

**86. Has the seme ever forced anything upon the uke?**

Lavi: That would never happen! I am a sensible teenager!

Kanda: I sure hope so!

**87. What is the uke's reaction to such a thing?**

Lavi: Forcefully pushed me off and caused me to almost bump my head on the wall!

Kanda: You deserved it!

**88. What type of person would your dream xxx partner be?**

Lavi: Yuu!

Kanda: Someone I don't hate I guess……………..

**89. Then does your current partner fit into that category?**

Lavi: Yup!!

Kanda: Well maybe……..I don't hate him…………

**90. Have you ever used any toys during xxx?**

Lavi: Well I want to, but Yuu would probably kill me……( wants to use Mugen.)

Kanda: No.

**91. How old were you during your first time?**

Kanda: Who remembers stuff like that?

Lavi: Sec-ret!!

**92. Was your first time with your current lover?**

Lavi/Kanda: Yes.

**93. Were do you like to be kissed the most?**

Lavi: Lips.

Kanda: Lips.

**94. Where do you like to kiss your partner the most?**

Lavi: Lips, it tastes sweet.

Yuu: Cheeks.

**95. During xxx what makes your partner most excited?**

Lavi: I want to skip this question….

Kanda: Me too……….

**96. What do you think about during xxx?**

Lavi: How could I think about anything else?

Kanda: How to escape from his evil rabbit claws……….

**97. How many times do you guys have xxx per night?**

Lavi: It depends…

Kanda: …………………..

**98. During xxx do you take off your own clothe or does your partner help you?**

Lavi: I help Yuu take off his and I take off my own by myself.

Kanda: Che.

**99. What is xxx for you?**

Lavi: A show of eternal love!  
Kanda: Once again, hell.

**100. What would you like to say to your partner as a closing remark?**

Lavi: I will be by your side forever Yuu!

Kanda: If you dare die before me, I will personally kill you!

_END_

Author's note:

Hope you like it! Leave a review!!


End file.
